


Jealousy

by dieseldevi



Series: Azami & Sasuke [4]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: After the Wedding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Cat Fight, Drunken rage, F/M, Girl Fight, Jealousy, Original Character(s), Post War, fire & ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieseldevi/pseuds/dieseldevi
Summary: Sasuke and Azami attend Naruto's wedding, but just before the after party, jealousy and alcohol influenced rage takes its toll.
Relationships: Naruto Uzumaki/Hinata Hyuga mentioned, Sasuke Uchiha/OFC - Relationship, Sasuke Uchiha/Original Female Character
Series: Azami & Sasuke [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738891
Kudos: 9





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not SasuSaku/SakuSasu. If you don't like it, I ask that you just please don't read it. 
> 
> Any bashing/rude remarks or "Go kill yourself" to my readers will have you blocked.

The wedding had been beautiful, even if the groom had looked uncomfortable during a few parts. Azami hadn’t missed the way one of the guests had excused herself during the vows, the woman had been sitting close enough that she had to pass the couple as she went. Michie, she remembered, from the brief introduction. Sasuke had explained she had been in love with Naruto, but she had been too much of a coward to say as much. With a rare frown, Azami had reminded him some had difficulty confronting their feelings. The comment had earned her a pinch, but he had put his hand beside hers as they’d continued to listen together. They’d been unaware of the other pink haired woman that Sasuke had introduced as Sakura watching them.

Her reaction to Azami had been indifferent.

Neither woman had been expecting similarities.

Sasuke certainly had a type. 

Azami had smiled, nonetheless. 

“Your friends are certainly something.”

They were standing together, away from the crowd as people headed towards the reception. From where they were, they could see the Hokage with the couple. Hinata was glowing, practically radiating happiness while there were fleeting emotions on Naruto’s face. The hero of the world had been quick to embrace Azami and welcome her into the fold, warning Sasuke about Sakura’s temper.

“They’re something all right.” Together, they listened to the laughter and watched the smiles of the crowd. Some had already stepped into the white tent, waiting for the celebration to begin. But, some lingered outside. Over the top of his bride’s head, Naruto was seen looking around quickly before he grinned. He lifted his hand and waved, and shouted, “Hey, Chicken Head!” Sasuke’s reaction was immediate. His face soured, causing Azami to laugh and a sharp pinch at her side. “Shut up, dobe!” People stared and Sasuke muttered. “Come get in pictures!” The blond grinned and the dark haired man glanced down at Azami, who innocently said, “Naruto is waving at you.” He frowned at her.

“Go on, I’ll be fine.”

She encouraged him. 

She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He leaned down to ask if she was sure. Their lips met in a tender kiss that had Azami smiling, despite the blush. Sasuke gave a sheepish smile before clearing his throat. His face burned red as Naruto made loud hooting noises. “Beat him up?” She encouraged and pushed him away. As he moved, Azami felt her stomach churning and the sensation of pins and needles running down her spine. She felt rage, saw her death before she heard the breaking of glass. Sasuke had just reached Naruto’s side when she heard someone call out and the ground exploded near Azami’s feet as a shadow overtook her. 

It was only love for Sasuke that kept Azami from killing her.

It was only years of timed defenses that stopped the sharp shards of rock from biting into her flesh. Azami had been able to pull enough champagne from nearby glasses to create a shield of ice to stop the worst of it, although some had caught her hard enough to bruise. “How dare you!” Sakura screamed at her, swinging again. The woman was drunk. She could smell it on her breath. Once, twice. Each time, Sakura struck the ice shield. It trembled and Azami jumped back. It shattered under the third hit, allowing Sakura to rush in. The air temperature dropped. Azami blocked another punch, creating a layer against her skin. She felt the cracking of her bones under the physical assault. 

Ran was the one for close combat.

The thought of her sister had her pausing long enough that a punch slid through and connected with her ribs. Someone shouted her name.

Anger and pain fluctuated as she hit the ground. She bounced. She rolled. Something tore on her and she heard people screaming. Her body ached as she glimpsed the approaching fury, Azami thinking of Ran and Itachi with every aching wheeze. She could taste blood in her lips. Just as a blur took Sakura down, Azami felt warm hands grasp her shoulders and pull her upwards. She heard the yelp of pain as her ice shot in his direction. Sasuke was bleeding, she could feel it - she had stabbed him, his onyx eyes catching hers only moments before she collapsed in his grasp when she heard someone calling for a medic.


End file.
